


Riptide

by Prince_Charmont



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Adorable, Apartment, Breakfast, Brunch, Clary's baking scones, Cute, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Jace and Clary live together, Jace keeps interrupting her, Kissing, Make Believe, Music, Oneshot, Riptide, Teasing, Underwear, clace, clace super in love, dancing in the kitchen, happy clace, making out on the living room floor, snogging on the ground, vance joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Charmont/pseuds/Prince_Charmont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace & Clary have been living together in a cozy apartment for a few months now. Every morning her phone alarm plays her favorite song & Jace marvels at how her terrible singing and dancing to it makes hearing it daily bearable. Love really does conquer all! Just a cute and fluffy little Clace oneshot. Hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

**A/N:**  Just a sweet & fluffy little Clace oneshot featuring the song "Riptide" by Vance Joy. Hope you like it! :D

* * *

 _Lady, running down to the riptide_  
_Taken away to the dark side_  
 _I wanna be your left hand man_  
 _I love you when you're singing that song and_  
 _I got a lump in my throat 'cause_  
 _You're gonna sing the words wrong_

The song that sounds every morning swims in and out of Jace's half-awake brain. He always seems to fully wake up at the same time: the first time the chorus hits. He's surprised he hasn't gotten sick of the mundie song yet, but the power of love can make you come to appreciate things you never would have in the past.

He's semi-conscious of Clary brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Out of his squinting eyes, he can see bouncing around to the alarm in her oversized tee shirt and black boyshorts. He smirks slightly as he turns back over and covers his head with her pillow to block out the blindingly bright sunlight pouring in through their large apartment windows.

Jace passes out again for a bit, but then gets reawakened by the sound of clanging pots in the kitchen. Clary must be making breakfast. Or brunch. ' _What time is it at this point? The light is so freaking bright!'_  He sighs and rolls grudgingly out of bed before brushing his teeth. He can still hear the song playing and wonders if he hadn't fallen asleep for that long or if she had pushed replay. She really loved that song alright. Good thing he loved her as much as he did.

When Jace enters the living room/kitchen combo room, he grins as he sees her dancing around, pulling things out of the fridge. She's singing along, but no matter how many times she listens to the song, she can't ever seem to get the words right. He knows them all by heart now, so he finds it amusing that she sings the words wrong since that's what the lyrics say, too.

He uses his infamous Shadowhunter stealth to sneak up on her and when he's right behind her, he grabs her waist. Clary shrieks and whips around, but her face breaks out into a smile when she sees her bare-chested, messy-haired boyfriend. She throws her arms around his neck and stands on her tippy toes to give him a good morning kiss. Jace pulls her close to him, and when they break the kiss, he hugs her tightly and rests his face in her wild red mane, inhaling deeply with his eyes closed. He feels her sigh in unison with him. Waking up was the best part of his day because he got to see Clary, touch her, smell her, know she was still there with him, know that his life,  _their_ life wasn't just another wishful dream. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky, but he knew that he wasn't going to mess with a good thing. He had everything he had ever wanted and more.

When Clary starts to pull away to continue cooking, Jace grabs a fistful of her hair and yanks her head back gently but firmly and looks down at her with a devious look in his eye. She smirks back up at him; he's about a head taller than her and he stoops over her to press his rough lips to her small, soft ones. As the kiss deepens, he wraps his arms around her waist again and lifts her up onto the nearest countertop. She crosses her legs around his, hands wound in his golden locks now.

The preheat buzzer goes off for the oven, and Clary pushes Jace away with more force this time. He lets her go this time, and as she hops down from the counter, she's back to dancing to the music on her phone which hasn't stopped. He's watching her bend over as she opens the oven door and sticks something inside. ' _Nice view,'_ he thinks to himself, chucklingas her shirt rides up over her bum.

When she's closed the oven door, he grabs her wrist and pulls her to him one more time, this time spinning her and swaying them back and forth when the distance between them has closed. Clary laughs as they dance to her favorite song together and Jace beams down at her. Her laugh is his favorite sound in the universe. He's showering her with kisses, all over her face, neck, head and she's giggling maniacally. She's got him laughing now, too, and he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder pretending he's an ogre and she's a princess he's kidnapping.

He brings her to the living room area floor and lays her down on the rug, climbing over her so he's on all fours gazing lovingly down at her. They simultaneously reach to stroke the other's hair and laugh again. As he leans down to kiss her, she abruptly pulls him down so he collapses and she rolls them over so she's on top now. They rock back and forth on the ground, smiling through their kisses, trying to get as much of each other as they can.

Suddenly the over timer goes off and Jace becomes aware of the scent of baked goods filling the apartment. His stomach gurgles with hunger, and they break apart, breathlessly laying on the floor next to each other. Clary's resting her head on Jace's heaving chest and traces a finger over his Marks and scars.

She looks up at him and he looks down at her and as they lock eyes, he says with a chuckle, "Well, good morning!" She laughs and stretches up to give him a quick peck before responding.

"Good morning, my love. Scones are done!" She moves to get up, but he grabs her hand and pulls her back down on his lap, kissing her one last time.

"I love you, Clary."

"I love you, too, Jace. Now let's go eat!" He lets her go and watches her sing and dance back to the kitchen with a small smile on his face. ' _How did I ever get this lucky?'_ is all he can think.

 _Lady, running down to the riptide_  
_Taken away to the dark side_  
 _I wanna be your left hand man_  
 _I love you when you're singing that song and_  
 _I got a lump in my throat 'cause_  
 _You're gonna sing the words wrong_

* * *

 **A/N:**  First time writing something like this. Hope you like it! Love you guys!


End file.
